The Egyptian Beauty
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: the Egyptian Mau who has been confined to being backup is now back and ready to beat any opponent and face any challenge. She must be careful though as there's an evil scientist who seeks to destroy her and rule the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb is owned by Disney and Belle, Gracie and Victoria are owned by Alu-In-Chains.

Chapter 1.

It was a peaceful day in Danville and in the Hirano household an Egyptian Mau cat was sleeping and her name was Belle. She was blind in one eye and deaf in both ears however she wasn't born this way. She was caught in an explosion that left her severely injured by the time she healed she was completely deaf and half blind. The truth is she was once a top agent of OCWA.

However though after a mission to save her owner Gracie from her nemesis Victoria her life was changed. Her first owner was a young girl named Gracie who named her Belle after the character from Beauty and the Beast. But one her day Victoria discovered the truth about the family that Belle lived with and she kidnapped Gracie.

Belle was enraged by this and she went after Victoria with the intent to murder her. During the final battle between the two an explosion occurred killing Gracie and severely injuring Belle as for Victoria well it was assumed that she was dead as they didn't find her body. Belle's injuries were very severe OCWA spared no expense in saving her because she was very important in many ways.

Eventually she was shipped off to Danville and was adopted by Stacy Hirano. She really enjoyed her life there however due to her injuries and disabilities she had to serve as backup for the other agents who needed it she became something as an underdog for the agency. She has no set routine or schedule for the missions that she gets and it annoys her at times.

This day however that may all change very soon. She and Stacy were at Phineas and Ferb's place and she was relaxing with Perry. She then saw Perry looking at his wrist communicator. Then she realized he had a mission he waved good bye and left. Belle hadn't received a mission in months on end and she was veru bored and thought "Man I'm bored it's not fair I've proven that I'm a good useful agent and yet they only ever use me as back up."

Then later she went out to the city with Stacy, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Pinky. She was still sulking a bit as Candace said "Hey Stacy does Belle seem a bit off to you."

Candace said "Now that you mention it a little she seems really depressed." Candace then smiled "Maybe I could make a new dress for her."

Stacy said "No I don't think so I came home when you put her in that dress last time and she didn't look very happy to be wearing it."

Candace said "Nonsense cute animals like being dressed up."

Belle looked up at Candace and looked worried because though she couldn't hear what Candace was saying it didn't sound to good at least for Belle anyway.

Meanwhile we see Perry meeting Doofenshmirtz said "A platypus?" Perry puts on his fedora and Doofenshmirtz says "Perry the Platypus?!" Then Perry was trapped in a cage. Doofenshmirtz said "Now it's time to see my EMPCA-inator." Perry raised his brow. Doofenshmirtz said "Yeah I don't get what it means but it sounded cool."

He then said "Now prepare to see what it does." He then added quietly "I don't know what it does myself." He then clicked the button and a massive shockwave was emitted it hit Belle who was outside she felt her body grow and she heard a ringing in her ears. Then in an instant it stopped and she opened her eyes and saw she could see out of both eyes, she no longer felt her scars and she could hear again.

She looked into a shard of glass and saw that both of her eyes were green.

Stacy said "Belle what happened."

Belle said "I don't know."

Everyone was surprised Stacy said "Belle you just spoke." Belle said "Yes I guess it must've been that device."

She then puts on her fedora as Pinky does the same.

Belle says "Oh and Candace I know you mean't well but no matter how cute animals look you shouldn't put them in outfits like restricting dresses they're mean't to be free." Candace said "Yeah except Pinky animals like him get dressed up all the time." Pinky said "Hey!"

Belle wasting no time ran at the Doofensmhirtz building and ran up it. She looked amazing while doing it.

Pinky said "WOW! Hey wait I'm coming too."

He entered the building through the door though. Belle continued to scale the building and thought to herself "This is so exciting after this I'll get many other real missions but wait right now I have to focus."

She then burst through the window as Doofensmhirtz was surprised that Perry could talk. As Belle entered Perry said "Belle what happened to you."

Belle said "No time to explain."

Doofensmhirtz laughed "Belle are you going to jingle." His laughter reminds Belle of Victoria's when Victoria held Gracie hostage that fateful day. Belle glared at Doof and destroyed his machine then Belle attacked and bite Doof's arm as Perry who just got out of the trap and Pinky who just got up stairs looked on horrified.

Doof's arm was bleeding as Belle clawed his chest and face repeatedly. Perry who actually saw Doof as a friend of sorts couldn't stand this he ran to Belle and said "That's enough Belle that's enough let him go." Belle continued until she saw Doof shed a tear and stopped and said "Oh my god." She looked at his bleeding body in horror as he said "I'm sorry please don't kill me."

Later at the hospital Belle and Perry came to visit. Doof hid under the covers as Belle raised her paw but only to straighten her fedora with it she said "I'm sorry about what happened Doofensmhirtz." Doof gulped "It's alright."

Belle said "No it's not alright you don't deserve to be viciously mauled especially the way I did it."

She went over to Doof who said "It's alright but I've decided to quit being a villain." Perry said "What! but why." Doof said "My latest thrashing made me realize why bother so I'm done with villainy." Perry said "Okay it's your decision maybe could I still come over anyway to visit." Doof said "Sure Perry the Platypus."

Meanwhile,

We see a man and a grey mutant rat with red eyes and shadows around them.

The scientist said "Rathgan did you notice that that Egyptian Mau is very skilled."

Rathgan said "Yes sire she is indeed quite skilled." He looked lustfully at her profile which showed how she now looks.

The man said "She will make an excellent opponent for me the great Dr. Emile Scrieori." Dr. Scrieori then smiled wickedly "I will very much enjoy killing her, her friends and her family and the world will be mine."

The end of chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Later the next day back at the Hirano house Stacy was talking on her cell phone with Candace. She was so psyched that her pet egyptian mau can talk and was amazed that she was now taller and could see through both eyes and was able to hear. Belle wasn't home right now as she and Perry had went to the hospital to visit Doof who was do to be let out in 5 more weeks.

Stacy said "This is so awesome Candace not only is Belle the size she is supposed to be she also can see through both eyes, hear in both ears she can talk and is a secret agent that's awesome!"

Candace said "Yeah same here with us who would've thought that a platypus could be a secret agent."

Stacy said "Yeah yesterday was a crazy day wasn't it."

Meanwhile, Belle and Perry were on there way to the hospital to visit Doof. Belle was still feeling quite guilty for what she did to Doof and Perry saw this as he got in front of her. Perry said "What's wrong Belle." Belle said "I still feel bad for what I did to him yesterday."

Perry smiled reassuringly and said "Belle it was an accident you didn't mean it and besides why blame yourself if he's not."

Belle smiled and said "You're right I mean besides because of me he turned good and I'm sure his life will be happier now."

They both continued their walk to the hospital to visit Doof unaware that they were being watched. They were being watched through a hidden surveilance camera by Dr. Scrieori who was sitting in his chair smiling with Rathgan by his side inside his lair which only had light from the monitors.

Just then a quartet of ninjas appeared and Scrieori said "Excellent you're here right on time now to give you your assignment it's very simple kill The Egyptian Mau known as Belle and while you're at it kill Perry the Platypus as well."

The ninja leader said "Yes sire we will not fail you we can assure you of that." Scrieori glared "You had better be able to live up to that promise or you will face death." The ninja looked frightened and intimidated by Scrieori's gaze said "Yes sire we, I...I mean I will not fail you." Scrieori then smiled "I hope for your sake that you won't fail."

Perry and Belle made it to the hospital and entered enough no one was surprised by the appearance of a cat and an erect walking Platypus wearing fedoras. They approached the desk where the receptionist was reading and didn't notice them. Belle approached her and said "Excuse me we're here to say Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

The receptionist said "Sure sure whatever you both know where he is from yesterday on the 3rd floor." Belle who was speaking in a tone of slight sarcasm said "Thanks for the help." Both she and Perry went to the elevator where they eventually reached the third floor. They walked down the hall as they saw the sign ahead say "Heinz Doofensmhirtz."

They both entered the room and saw Doof sitting in a chair looking out the window smiling peacefully. Doof saw them through the reflection and said "Ah Belle and Perry the Platypus it's good to see you both." Belle said "So Doof how are you doing."

Doof said "Oh I'm doing fine I should be out in a few weeks."

Perry said "That's great to hear."

They spent a few hours there but then Belle said "C'mon Perry let's go it's time for dinner." Perry said "Wow you're right see you later Doof."

They both left as Doofenshmirtz waved goodbye from his window. Belle and Perry waved back as they went home and as they walked they didn't notice a ninja looking down at them. The ninja smiled as he jumped away into the shadows and Belle and Perry were unprepared for the upcoming threat.

As they went down a dark street Belle stopped and looked very serious and sniffed "Perry I sense someone around here." Perry said "Who?"

Belle said "I don't know but it can't be good whatever it is."

Just then they saw a ninja appear he said "Ah Belle we've been given orders to kill you and the platypus."

"Okay two questions who sent you to kill me and Perry and there's only one of you."

Then 4 more ninjas appeared as Belle got into a fighting position. The ninjas got into fighting stances holding their weapons as they glared at Belle. Belle glared back as the ninja in the middle charged at her with his spear. Belle tackled him and bit him in the chest and neck causing blood to seep out of his wounds. Then the other three ninjas attacked. Belle then clawed one hard in the face with her claws then she tackled him down hard onto the ground and pierced into him with her claws.

Then one of the ninjas aimed at her with his sword but Perry got in the way and he got slashed by the sword across his chest. Belle got very angry and brutally mauled the two ninjas. Just then five more ninjas appeared the lead one said "Now we will use the Death by Shadows attack." The ninja's all jump into the air and come down and attack Belle with a powerful assault knocking her down. But Belle got up and put her lopsided fedora in it's proper position as she was somehow uninjured.

When the ninjas tried the attack again Belle countered and beat them all. the five beaten ninjas escaped as Belle looked at Perry who was losing blood. She took him to the Flynn-Fletcher household fortunately he was able to survive and would be as good as new in a few weeks. However Belle was wondering about what would happen next and who sent those ninjas.

Meanwhile, Scrieori said "You failed? You failed! Now I will end your lives." One of the ninjas glared and threw a katana at him but it disintergrated before it hit Scrieori who glared at the ninjas who were then floating in midair. He then said "Now you will all die." He held out his hand as the ninjas screamed in pain as their flesh was crushing into their bones.

Scrieori then clenched his fist as the ninjas skulls where crushed into their brains and their bodies were crushed as their broken and crushed bodies were on fire and burnt to ashes. Scrieori smiled and said "That amused me slightly though I never expected them to kill Belle they were merely a test."

Rathgan said "She is truly a powerful foe to us isn't she master." He smiled lustfully at an image of her.

Scrieori said "Yes she is she'll make interesting sport for me I will enjoy the day when we face each other and I kill her very slowly and painfully and on that day I will control everyone on this pathetic planet and I will rule over everything." He then grinned wickedly as he laughed and his laugh echoed in the darkness.

That's the end of chapter 2.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Dr. Scrieori was sitting in his chair as Rathgan came over to him. Rathgan noticed that Scrieori was frowning and Scrieori was glaring at Rathgan who nervously said "Y-you summoned me my l-l-lord." Scrieori still glared staring right at Rathgan as Rathgan backed away a look of fear in his eyes. Rathgan said "I must've been mistaken master."

Scrieori got up and put his hand on Rathgan's shoulder and said "No I did summon you."

Rathgan stuttered "For what s-s-sire?"

Scrieori said "I need you to round up some men who work for me in a warehouse the red light district bring the volunteers to me."

Rathgan said "Yes sire." And he left the room as Scrieori sat there smiling thinking of how he plans on killing Belle and dominating the world he said "Yes soon all life on this worthless planet will bend before my will and my reign will soon begin." He then smiles in the darkness as he laughs a cold laugh that echoes throughout the entire lair.

It was a dark stormy night as Rathgan ran through streets many people ran from him due to his horrifying appearance. Rathgan noticed this and muttered with disdain in his voice "Filthy humans."

As Rathgan ran through the streets a bunch of cops and animal control officers faced him. They glaring at him and holding weapons but they looked scared and Rathgan glared his red eyes glowing "You filthy bits of scum get out of my WAY!" He brutally mauls all of by clawing and biting all of them and tears them apart. He sees their dead bodies as he drinks there blood and eats them.

Rathgan smiles as he licks away the blood from his lips and claws. He then continues to run as he sees many humans and just for fun he kills them all as he reaches his destination. He smiles as he looks at the row of warehouses and says "Maybe if I find one that doesn't have them I can kill any filthy, scummy humans that are in there."

He then searches through some of them and finds that they're empty. He then finds the next one which has the people that he's looking for there are five people in all one was a man in a black full body suit with a grey visor with a green lens, the other was two twins who had two mechanical claw hands on there hands, the other was a man wearing sunglasses who had white hair and was wearing a trenchcoat. The last man was a muscular man with brown short hair who was wearing black and he had veiny muscles.

Rathgan said "Dr. Scrieori has sent me to contact you." They all jumped at this.

The man in the full body suit said "Tell him that I Vector will take this assignment."

Rathgan smiled and said "He said to bring the volunteer to him."

Rathgan and Vector left the building as they took the journey back to Dr. Scrieori's lair. Then they stopped walking as they saw his lair a giant tower outside of Danville on a cliff that overlooks a deep forest. They enter the lair and walk up the stairs to Dr. Scrieori's room at the top.

Vector said "Sire you've called."

Scrieori said "Yes Vector I want you to kill this person."

He shows the image of Belle on a screen and Scrieori said "This Vector is Belle the Egyptian Mau she is the top agaent OWCA I want you to kill her."

Vector said "I will enjoy this assignment sire."

Scrieori said "Excellent see that you make her death especially painful."

Vector smiled and said "Of course sire." Scrieori then grinned and chuckled and then he laughed insanely.

Meanwhile the next day, Belle was coming back with Perry from visiting Doof. However, they didn't notice Vector looking at them from the shadows. Vector then crouched down and thought to himself "Now all I need to do is figure out how I want to kill them." He thought of all of the ways he could do it.

He followed them for a few miles from the shadows. Then he ran up to and grabbed Perry and jumped onto a rooftop and Belle followed him and ran up it on all fours. She confronted Vector who was causing Perry pain by squeezing his wounds. Belle growled "Let my friend go right now." Vector threw Perry down hard on his stomach Belle glared "Who are you." Vector said "I am Vector a very skilled mercenary and I was sent by Dr. Scrieori to kill you."

Belle said "whose Dr. Scrieori?" As she said this Vector kicked her in the face as she was knocked back and she planted her feet back on to the ground as she adjusted her fedora. Vector jumped up and prepared a punch for Belle who got out of the way and Vector punched the ground hitting his fist into the roof. Vector then punched Belle in the gut but Belle dodged the next kick and she balled her front paw into a fist and punched Vector hard in the gut.

Vector clutched his gut and said "You truly are strong it's a shame that you have to." He pulls out a sword "DIE!" He slashed at Belle and she dodged all of the slashes as she used a bicycle kick with her hind legs on Vector and then she bit him in the chest and gut. Blood was pouring out as Vector said "NOW...now... I'll TEAR YOU DOWN!" He slashed rapidly at Belle who dodged the attacks but just barely this this time.

Then Vector held his sword out and said "NOW IT'S OVER!"

Belle said "You're right let's end this."

Vector charged screaming raising his sword with both hands. Belle then charged quickly at Vector and stabbed him with her claws and bit him in the chest and throat beating him. Vector was on the ground bleeding and couldn't get to his sword. Belle pounced on him "Now tell me he Dr. Scrieori is." Vector ripped off the cloth covering his mouth and put a green pill in it and his face shriveled and grew pale as he died and green stuff poured from his mouth.

Perry got up and said "What was that about?"

Belle said "Something about a guy called Dr. Scrieori."

Perry said "This Dr. Scrieori guy must be very dangerous and scary if he causes someone to be willing to kill themselves."

Belle said "Whoever this guy is I'll stop him.

At his lair Rathgan said "Sire Vector has failed."

Scrieori said "No matter the message was made clear so Belle you think you can stop me well we'll see about that."

Well this chapters done.

I hope you liked it and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A car was driving through a forest in the middle of the night it contained Vector's three associates. the white haired man in glasses in the trench-coat who looked somewhere in his late twenties to early thirties, the twins with the big metal clawed gloves and they were wearing brown robes and the muscular man who was driving the car. They were driving towards their master Dr. Scrieori's base.

They slowed down as they exited the forest and saw the tower as they had came from their base hidden in the forest. They had received a message on their computer to come a week after the death of Vector. The muscular man said to the white haired man "Dextera who do you think he'll send after Belle." Dextera said in a cold tone "I have no idea Grekao but whoever he sends had better not fail."

Grekao and the twins nodded. They walked towards the door which opened they saw Rathgan who said in a nasty tone "Enter." They entered and took the elevator instead of the stairs. Everyone was nervous except for Rathgan who smiled smugly. Hi smile faded as they reached the top floor.

They entered the dark room lit by a monitor screen and saw an empty chair. Dextera nervously said "Dr. Scrieori sir are you in here." They all saw that no one was in the room. Grekao said getting annoyed "How rude this jerk thinks that just because he's our boss he can keep us waiting."

A voice in the darkness said "Silence." Everyone looked shocked.

Scrieori stepped out of the shadows and said "You have a problem with me Grekao."

Grekao was nervous and said "No master please forgive me who am I to demand anything of you."

Scrieori said "Silence I'll tell you three why I summoned you here."

Grekao said "Yes sir sorry sir."

Scrieori said "I have summoned you three to do the mission that Vector failed to accomplish and kill Belle the Egyptian Mau."

Dextera said "Yes sir but why the three of us?"

Scrieori said "So that way you will definitely kill her."

The twins smiled at the thought of this one of them Li said "Sir me and my brother Lo will be more then enough to kill her."

Scrieori glared and said "No you two and Dextera will kill her."

Grekao said "Wait when you said three of us you just mean't Dextera and Li and Lo."

Scrieori nodded. Grekao was confused "But wait why did you call me here."

Scrieori said "I need to get rid of some dead weight."

Grekao sweated as Scrieori said "I have no need for someone who can merely provide muscle, it'll take more then muscle to beat Belle."

Grekao got on his knees "Please sir I beg of you I can be useful." Scrieori glared at Grekao as his eyes widened and Grekao's body seized up as he floated in the air and his body twisted Scrieori held a hand out. the sounds of bones crunching was heard.

Scrieori smiled at Grekao whose eyes were bulging and bleeding. Scrieori clenched his fingers as Grekao's neck was bending and cracking and Scrieori moved his hand to the side as Grekao's neck snapped and all of his bones were crushed into his organs.

Scrieori then clenched his hand into a fist as Grekao exploded into blood. Scrieori said "Now Dextera, Li and Lo your mission is to kill Belle." They both nodded and left the room. Rathgan licked up the blood and guts on the floor. Scrieori sat in his chair and said "Rathgan! get out." Rathgan bowed and left the room as Scrieori smiled and faced the screen that showed an image of Belle. "Soon Belle I'll crush you between my fingers."

The next day there was a meeting at OWCA HQ and Belle was sitting down tapping her tail and looking bored. She hated meetings she always found them to be so boring but then she looked up when Monogram mentioned Vector. Monogram said "We have no idea who he was as the poison he injested severely burnt his body outside and inside the question is who sent him."

Belle was thinking just that herself. Later she, Perry and Pinky were walking home together. Belle said "So who do you think sent Vector anyway?"

Perry said "I have absolutely no idea."

Li and Lo were looking down at them from a building smiling sadistically. Li said "Lo my brother this too perfect." Lo nodded as they both vanished as Belle, Perry and Pinky walked down the street. Li and Lo were waiting in an alley in the shadows. Belle saw a glint in the alley and she said "What is that?" They all went to investigate and Li and Lo were at the end of the alley.

Li and Lo smiled. Li said "Belle me and my brother will kill you and your friends." Belle crouched and said "I won't let you." Then the twins jumped up and struck down with their claws Belle evaded the attacks Lo said "DIE!" Belle tackled and bit him. Then Li attacked with his claws and Belle got out of the way as Li impaled Lo killing him then Li jumped up.

His eyes widened "DIE!" Belle jumped up and bit him in the neck and stabbed him with her front claws. Li died right their and Dextera saw it.

Dextera smiled as the sunlight shined off his glasses. He took out a rocket launcher and fired at a building making it blow up and crumble. Belle, Perry and Pinky looked at what happened. Belle saw Dextera glared and ran up the building she bit Dextera and he dropped the rocket launcher.

Dextera threw shuriken's at Belle who dodged them Dextera said "Impressive my name is Dextera and I will enjoy killing you." He pulled out a katana and struck at Belle who dodged and bit Dextera's trench-coat. She then tore it as she pulled and Dextera fell towards the edge of the building they were on. Dextera sent out a well aimed kick that Belle dodged as she hit Dextera with a bicycle kick.

Dextera fell done just inches from the edge bruised and bleeding he pulled out a vial of acid and smiled "I will watch you burn!" Belle knocked his arm up and the vial smashed into Dextera's face. Dextera screamed as he covered his face and he fell off of the building to his death screaming.

Then the sky got grey and cloudy as Belle went down to Perry and Pinky as they went home the fire department was putting out the fire from the blwon up building and paramedics were disgusted by Dextera's face or lack there of.

As everyone walked home Rathgan appeared and smiled at Belle. Belle said "Who are you?"

Rathgan said "I am Rathgan main henchman of Dr. Emile Scrieori it's a pleasure to meet you."

Belle said "Who is this Dr. Scrieori."

Rathgan said "He's the one whose been sending all of these opponents after you and we're quite impressed now farewell."

He ran away as Belle chased after him and Rathgan faced her "Yes?"

Belle said "Why are you telling me this."

Rathgan smiled "I figured you had the right to know and besides you have both strength, brains and beauty."

Rathgan left as Belle stood there.

Many thoughts ran through her mind, these attacks, Rathgan and her mysterious new enemy Dr. Scrieori.

Well that's the end of this chapter.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A few weeks had passed since Belle learned about her new enemies. Perry and Doof were fully healed and Doof was out of the hospital and he went back to his lair and this was his time with Vanessa so she was at the lair she had been visiting her father at the hospital a few times with Perry and Belle.

Vanessa said "So dad now that you're not a villain anymore what are you going to do."

Doof said "I don't know really I'll probably take up a hobby or something."

Belle said "Maybe you could invent some things and sell them for money."

Doof said "Good idea Belle I could do that."

Perry said "Yeah you could do it Doof."

Just then Belle remembered that they had to go to a meeting at OWCA. Belle sighed "These things are boring c'mon Perry we have to go to the meeting remember."

Perry said "You're right I almost forgot."

They said goodbye to Vanessa and Doof and left the building. As they were walking they were both thinking about what the subject of the meeting is. Belle figures that it must have something to do with this Dr. Scrieori person. Of course she was still dreading the meeting as she didn't like them because she found them to be very boring. Of course she had no choice but to attend while Monogram said that all agents had to attend he made it seem as though she definitely had to attend.

She sighed as she and Perry made it to the OWCA HQ building. They saw Pinky who joined them as they walked inside the building. They all went to the elevator and Pinky said "I wonder why he called us all here?"

Belle said "It must be about this Dr. Scrieori guy."

Perry said "I'm not surprised this man is a serious threat."

Then they all reached the top floor and went to the room where the meeting was to take place. They entered it and Monogram said "Now that we're all here let's get on with the meeting."

Then on the screen a picture of a gaunt pale skinned man with black hair and black eyes with shadows around them appeared. His name read as "Dr. Emile Scrieori aged, 57."

Monogram said "This is Dr. Emile Scrieori it took us until earlier today to get this much information about him. All I can say is that he's very powerful and dangerous and he has apparently put our top agent Belle on his hit list I know you know that we give our agents only one arch nemesis and he would count as Belle's however this man is more dangerous then any other foe so beware and I want you all to treat him as an archenemy because he won't hold back against anyone and I'm sure that even if he perish the thought...kills Belle there's no guarantee he'll stop there."

Monogram looked quite shaken at the thought of such a powerful threat he sat down and took a drink of water as he said "You're dismissed you may all go." Everyone left as Monogram looked both exhausted and horrified. All of the agents including Belle were feeling quite uneasy.

Meanwhile, at his lair later that night Scrieori was smiling as he was watching their meeting the whole time. Rathgan walked in still having bandages from when Scrieori last beat him a few weeks ago.

Scrieori said "My message has been made clear Rathgan they know I exist and this is good I will enjoy this alot now Rathgan Go kill some of the agents." Rathgan grinned and nodded "Yes sir." He removed the bandages and is wounds were healed now as he left the room. He ran out of the building and as he ran towards the city he thought to himself "I'll enjoy feasting tonight."

He then saw Agents E and D an eagle and a dog respectfully and Rathgan smiled. Rathgan said "Delicious." He licked his lips as he jumped in front of them Agent D attacked with a punch that had no effect against Rathgan who dug his claws into D's arm as he tore it off and D fell blood squirting out of his arm and Rathgan stabbed E who shrieked as Rathgan tore him apart and ate him and D.

Rathgan then met Agent S a snake in the mountains as he easily killed him. Rathgan was then telepathically contacted by Scrieori who said "Return." Rathgan returned to the lair.

He saw Scrieori who said "Well done Rathgan." Scrieori kicked Rathgan knocking him down as Scrieori walked up the stairs. He entered a room with a table and he sat in the main chair as Rathgan went in and sat in one of the chairs. Then a bald muscular man with hairless arched brows sat down he was wearing a black sleeveless muscle-shirt and grey jeans and black boots. Then a woman in a trenchcoat and hat entered she had visible scars and cybernetics on her exposed body parts and she sat down as did a bald man wearing a leather vest and leather pants who had a crazed look in his face

Scrieori said "Ah Victoria I'm glad you could come here."

Victoria said "Yes sir I see you're Belle's new arch nemesis."

Scrieori said "Do you have a problem with it."

Victoria looked nervous "No sir it's an honor sorry if I sounded offensive."

Scrieori said "No matter Victoria you will get to kill Belle but not now."

Victoria said "I can wait sire I will enjoy killing the one who did this." She removes her hat showing long messy, matted hair and a face with a cybernetic piece with a red eye glowing from a black socket and a scar down that side. "To me."

Scrieori said "But now Xerga it's your job to kill Belle."

Xerga the bald crazed man said "Yes sir I will kill the cat I will bathe her in her own blood HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!"

Scrieori said "Excellent make sure you do or you will suffer."

Xerga stopped smiling and said nervously "Yes sir I will kill her as you requested." He bowed as he got up and left an got on a motorcycle and drove away.

Belle and Perry were going to visit Doof as they saw several explosions destroying buildings that were caused by Xerga and his explosives. Then they saw an explosion happen in a subway station.

Belle said "Whatever is happening I just know Scrieori's behind this." She then ran into the direction of the explosions as she ran she dodged exploding fire trucks and police cars. Xerga was standing on top of a building as he shot paramedics with a sniper rifle and said "Soon Belle you will be mine Xerga the Slaughterer never misses a kill."

And thats the end of this chapter.

Remember R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Belle kept on running as people were getting gunned down around her and Belle thought "Whoever's causing this is going to pay."

Xerga smiled "Yes keep running Belle keep running."

Belle stopped as she saw that whoever was behind this was using the old church as a hideout. She then ran closer and stopped as she looked at the old building and said to herself "This guy is dangerous I better watch out." She then entered the church as the big doors shut behind her. She looked around the dark room there were cobwebs everywhere and the candles were unlit.

Belle thought to herself "I wonder where he this guy is."

She looked around and went to the podium as she searched the room and then she was looking at a pipe organ. Xerga came downstairs and snuck towards her but Belle saw him in the reflection and dodged Xerga's machete strike which smashed into the piano keys. He then pulled the machete out as he kicked Belle in the face knocking her into a wall and Belle got up and straightened her fedora as she glared at Xerga.

Xerga smiled and licked his lips "I Xerga will enjoy tanning you and slicing you up I'll return you to Dr. Scrieori as a pelt and maybe he'll let me eat the meat parts of you."

Belle stood her ground but she was slighty disturbed by what Xerga said.

Xerga said "I scare you huh?"

Belle said "No I'm not scared of you I'm scared of how a disgusting man like you can exist."

Xerga smiled and walked towards Belle smiling and Belle got ready to attack as Xerga raised his machete and struck down as Belle dodged the strike as Xerga pulled up his machete and slashed at Belle who sidestepped the attack. Xerga then kicked Belle in the chest Belle grabbed his leg and clawed and bit it. Xerga stepped back and smiled insanely at his wounded and bleeding leg and then smiled the same smile at Belle.

he got into a fighting stance his hand raised as he wielded his machete and approached Belle about to strike when Perry burst through window and Xerga smiled as he ran towards Perry and punched him hard in the gut and kicked him into the organ Perry got up straightened his fedora but couldn't get back up as Xerga said "I'll finish you first."

Belle jumped on Xerga's back sinking her teeth and claws into his shoulder. Xerga screamed in delight as Belle got off and Xerga slashed at Belle who bit his wrist making him drop the machete. Xerga grabbed Belle by the throat but Belle used a bicycle kick on him then she clawed him in the face and Xerga staggered back covering his bleeding face. Then Belle lunged at him knocking him down as she bit his chest and struck him with his paws and then she held her arm back and clawed his face very hard.

Xerga got up his face bleeding and scarred he glared and laughed insanely "I WILL MURDER YOU!" He punched at Belle who bit and clawed his arm and hand then Xerga got back and saw a pole with six candles dipped it in oil and set it on fire as he smiled and struck it towards Belle who dodged but it started a fire on the wall as Belle then rammed into Xerga's gut knocking him down as the fire quickly spread she ran to Perry and helped him up as the flames burned faster and faster.

Belle noticed that everything stopped and saw that Perry and everything including the fire was frozen Xerga got up bleeding and glared at Belle but suddenly his limbs were pinned together. Scrieori's voice said "You have failed me." Belle and Xerga heard this voice as Xerga panicked "No master I can win."

Just then his neck snapped and turned completely around as his head was crushed inward as he fell. Then his body burst into flames but stopped in a few seconds as their was nothing left but a body shaped burn mark on the floor. Belle approached it.

"How did that happen."

Scrieori's voice said "I did it he failed me besides he and your other foes that I sent were all tests for you."

Belle was confused "What do you mean tests?"

Scrieori said "I wanted to see if you were a worthy foe Belle and I must admit you are quite impressive but you won't stop me and my plans."

Belle scowled "What are your plans?"

Scrieori said "My plans are to completely dominate and crush this pathetic little world and everyone in it Those worthless mortals will be enslaved by me to do my bidding I will control every life on this planet."

Belle said "So you want to rule the world."

Scrieori laughed "No not just rule the world I want to crush it I want to make everyone suffer horribly and traumatically by forcing them to do terrible things to themselves and others completely against their will."

Belle said "You monster."

Scrieori said "Fool I care not for the fate of these worthless creatures I am beyond them. You are beyond them as well I know about your past and how you were made you have great power in you that even now you haven't tapped into yet you and I are creatures whose abilities are far beyond the useless pathetic creatures and Belle I know everything about you since before you were born you have no secrets from me."

Belle was shocked and said "Who or what are you?"

Scrieori said "I am a human who is beyond all other humans I am Dr. Emile Scrieori the ordained ruler of this world and you will suffer a horrible fate you and all of your friends they will all die and you can't stop me they will die just like Gracie did."

Belle got angry and yelled "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

Scrieori laughed as his voice vanished and the fire blazed again. Perry got up and saw Belle who was in a daze and he saw Xergas black outline and said "Belle are you alright what happened."

Belle shook her head and said "Nothing Perry this place will burn down any minute let's go."

They both jump out of the window the fires were put out throughout the city but the old church was blazing the firefighters all dropped dead and the fire grew stronger and stronger still as the whole building was consumed and Belle and Perry saw the Church cave in as the fire died down showing smoldering ash.

Belle new that the firemen dying and the fire growing and suddenly stopping was caused by Scrieori she has truly realized hpw dangerous this Scrieori man is. At his lair Scrieori was smiling and said "Yes Belle now you realize that soon I will destroy you."

Victoria appeared in her trenchcoat and hat "You called for me sir."

Scrieori said "Yes Victoria you must kill Belle."

Victoria smiled "It will be my pleasure sir." She then kissed his hand "I am honored that you'll let me kill Belle."

Scrieori pulled his hand away "Make sure you do not fail me."

Victoria was nervous and said "I won't sir."

Scrieori said "Rathgan you will supervise her."

Rathgan bowed and said "Yes sir I would love to see Belle again especially since she'll die soon."

And that's the end of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Due to the massive attack from Xerga yesterday Monogram has called an emergency meeting for all agents. Belle, Perry and Pinky were walking to the HQ building as Belle, oddly enough, wasn't groaning about another meeting as she was too worried about what Scrieori will do next. Perry and Pinky were feeling very nervous since all the threats they faced recently were more dreadful and terrifying then anything that they have faced before.

Pinky said "This whole thing feels like a nightmare this Scrieori guy sounds like someone out of a horror film."

Perry said "I know I've never heard of anyone like him before."

Belle said "Don't worry guys I'll beat him."

She looks down and frowns "I have to at least try."

They all saw the building and went inside and saw that it was packed with agents. Belle, Pinky and Perry all entered the elevator and it went to the top floor as they all entered the meeting room and saw the other agents sitting. Then Monogram said "Well everyone I trust you all know about the devastating attack yesterday well now it's very clear how much of a threat this Scrieori is also I fear that Victoria is still alive."

Belle's eyes widened and she glared she knew that Victoria's body was never found but she had always thought and hoped that Victoria had died. Belle bared her teeth and looked enraged remembering Gracie, her kidnapping, the explosion and her death.

Perry said "Belle are you alright."

Belle regained her senses and smiled at Perry and said "Yeah I'm ok."

Perry "If you're sure."

Monogram said "I hope you are all very careful we have never faced a threat like Scrieori before especially now that he's working with Victoria."

Everyone nodded looking nervous.

Monogram looked nervous and said "You're all dismissed."

Everyone left the room and later the building. They were all nervous and frightened and Pinky was shaking more then usual as they all returned home with somber expressions. Belle still had what Scrieori told her ringing in her ears.

Later that day Scrieori, Victora, Rathgan and the bald muscular man were driving in a black car to City Hall it was dark out. Victoria made sure her hat was covering as much as it could of her face. Scrieori was smiling as the muscular man was driving with Rathgan in the front passenger seat.

Scrieori saw the building and smiled "Baroq stop here."

Baroq the muscle man stopped the car as they all got out in front of City Hall. Then they all entered the building and went up the elevator. Then they enter Roger's office.

Roger gets up "What are you?"

Scrieori raises his hand Roger and his assistant blow up. Then when they all leave he uses his powers to set City Hall on fire. After Scrieori and the others leave firefighters arrive and fail to put out the fire.

Victoria said with a look of confusion "Dr. Scrieori what was the point of burning down City Hall."

Scrieori "To send a feeling of fear."

The next day the news reports this as Belle's about to go to OWCA HQ.

Stacy says "Belle wait be careful."

Belle looked back and smiled "I will."

Meanwhile at Scrieori's place Victoria was talking with Scrieori. She was holding his hand smiling as Scrieori had an emotionless expression.

"Thank you for helping with my latest plan sir."

Scrieori glared "Of course and you better not fail this plan must destroy Belle."

Victoria said "It will sire."

Victoria said "Perhaps we should get Heinz Doofenshmirtz to assist us all we have to do is kidnap his daughter and then we can lure Belle by kidnapping Stacy."

Scrieori nodded "That would work I know how you failed to kill Belle when you kidnapped Gracie this time your plan better work you will not disgrace me do you understand."

The cyborg woman nodded and nervously said "I won't fail sire I assure you."

Later as Stacy is in a crowd with Candace hanging out with Jeremy and Coltrane they don't see Victoria in the crowd. Then as they are walking Victoria comes closer and grabs Stacy smiling as Stacy looks back at her and sees her disfigured cyborg face as Victoria covers her mouth and smiles. She pulls her away as Candace and the others don't notice.

Later Doof hears from his ex that Vanessa is kidnapped. "What? Oh no this can't my our daughter." He puts down the phone while he's in tears and clutches his forehead.

Eventually everyone saw that Stacy was missing and that night Belle learned this as well and the news turned on.

The man said "This just in Stacy Hirano and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz are both missing." Their faces appeared on the screen.

Belle remembered her time with Gracie and how she was kidnapped Belle glared and got very mad "No! NOT! AGAIN!"

She put her fedora back on went outside and ran until she saw Perry and Pinky. Belle tried to get passed them but they blocked her and held her back. Belle glared at them both.

Belle growled "Let me go Scrieori and Victoria did this I'll kill them both."

Perry looked empathetic "You're not thinking straight you can't face them alone like this you can't just go off after them."

Belle calmed down and said "You're right I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." She Perry and Pinky went somewhere for a bit to try and make Belle feel better. Doof was on his way to Scrieori's tower at the moment as he said "Looks like this is the place." He had received a note to come.

Rathgan opened the door and smiled "Come in."

Doof looked repulsed and entered while sitting in a chair Scrieori smiled a creepy smile and said "This is going to be good."

Well that's the end of Chapter 7.

Remember to please R&R I enjoy receiving reviews.


End file.
